witcherfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Küldetések
Ez az oldal egy kereső segítség A Witcherhez, melyben megtalálhatod a játékhoz tartozó összes küldetést fejezet, majd ABC sorrend szerint. Csak egyszerűen kattints rá a "Fejezet" ikonra, hogy a kívánt részhez juss. Mindegyik küldetés csak abban a fejezetben jelenik meg, ahol eredetileg is megkaptad, még abban az esetben is, ha egy adott küldetés több fejezeten keresztül is tart. Prológus Első Fejezet Második Fejezet Harmadik Fejezet Negyedik Fejezet Ötödik Fejezet |- | Mágikus formula || Mocsár temető || Kalkstein || |- | Bloodwing || Mocsár temető || Vesper || * Killing Vesper intiates this quest, the Royal huntsman tells Geralt about him but that does not initiate the quest |- | Dice Poker: The Legend || Foltest's castle || King Foltest || * this quest seems independent of previous Dice quests (on one occasion I did not complete the sharper quest, but was still able to do this quest.) |- | Her Highness the Striga || A striga kriptája || King Foltest || * The King himself gives Geralt his quest after the cut scene when he first enters Ó-Vizima |- | Hope Burns Bright || Mocsár temető || Zoltan || |- | Mud and Velvet || Mocsár temető || Antoinette || * Speaking with Antoinette at King Foltest's castle |- | Saint Gregory's Litany || Mocsár temető || Order armorer || |- | Sweet Revenge || Mocsár temető || Geralt || * Basically Geralt decides he must continue and defeat Szalamandra .. no one really asks him to do this. |- | The Bloedzuiger Contract || Mocsár temető || Hirdető táblák || * This quest is initiated by reading the Hirdető táblák in Ó-Vizima, particularly tricky if you take the Witcher / neutral path! |- | The Bruxa Contract || Ó-Vizima || Hirdető táblák || * This quest is initiated by reading the Hirdető táblák in Ó-Vizima, particularly tricky if you take the Witcher / neutral path! |- | The Cemetaur Contract || Mocsár temető || Hirdető táblák || * This quest is initiated by reading the Hirdető táblák in Ó-Vizima, particularly tricky if you take the Witcher / neutral path! |- | The Flame That Cleanses || Mocsár temető || White Rayla || |- | Felhívás garkainokról || Ó-Vizima || Hirdető táblák || * This quest is initiated by reading the Hirdető táblák in Ó-Vizima, particularly tricky if you take the Witcher / neutral path! |- | The Vampiress of the Swamp || Mocsár temető || Lilly || * Killing Lilly intiates this quest, the Royal huntsman tells Geralt about her but that does not initiate the quest |- | Felhívás lidércekről || Ó-Vizima || Hirdető táblák || * This quest is initiated by reading the Hirdető táblák in Ó-Vizima, particularly tricky if you take the Witcher / neutral path! |- | Under a Fiery Sky || Mocsár temető || Nurses || |- | The Green March || Mocsár temető || Druids in the cave || * NOT an official quest. Speak with one of the Elder (not the Eldest) Druids in the Druids' cave to get the necessary information to complete this "task" |} Epilógus cs:Úkoly de:Quest-Liste nach Kapiteln en:List of Quests by Act es:Misiones fr:Quêtes it:Lista delle missioni per Capitolo pl:Zadania Kategória:The Witcher - Küldetések Kategória:The Witcher számítógépes játék